Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is a fictional Marvel universe superhero appearing in Witchblade crossover Unholy Union. He is actually Bruce Banner, a scientist who came from an abusive background which resulted in him being caught in a nuclear bomb and transforming into the Hulk. He is usually known for his famous catchphrase "Hulk Smash". Biography Background Robert "Bruce" Banner was born to David and Rebbeca Banner due to David's time working with radiation he believed any children he would have would be monsters so he constantly beat Bruce. Rebbeca argued with her husband, but he stabbed her right in front of Bruce. This traumatised him and making him develop an split personality called The Incredible Hulk, which was an angry and vengeful aspect of Bruce. Bruce eventually met and fell in love with Betty Ross and her father Thaddeus ordered Bruce to build a gamma bomb. But when a teenager named Rick Jones was accidentally in the test zone Bruce ran out to save him but his assistant who was a Russian spy set off the bomb transforming Bruce into the Incredible Hulk. Thaddeus would spend most of his life trying to hunt and kill the Hulk while Bruce would try to cure himself of The Hulk. Unholy Union Bruce visited a bar in New York in order to have drink. As he has a drink, Ghost Rider attacks Jackie Estacado in the bar. This causes Bruce to lose control and turn into Hulk. Hulk attacks both Jackie and Ghost Rider, throwing them through the wall into the street. Hulk remembers Jackie and grabs him by the head. Before Hulk can punch Jackie, Danielle Baptiste shoots a beam of fire, knocking him away. Together they face off against Hulk and Ghost Rider. After Hulk recovers from the hit, he throws a car at Danielle, while Jackie grabs Ghost Rider by his chain. Danielle blocks the thrown car, but is grabbed by the Hulk. Meanwhile, Jackie pulls Ghost Rider of his bike and unleashes his Darklings onto him. Jackie then helps Danielle by summoning his Darklings to attack Hulk. This cause Hulk to throw away Danielle. After he deals with the Darklings, he attacks Jackie, but is suddenly suspended in time. Doctor Strange reveals himself, saying that he has suspended both Hulk and Ghost Rider in time. He then proceeds to erase their memory of their encounter with Jackie and Daniele, and sends them away. Personality Bruce Banner: '''Bruce Banner is a kind and gentle yet easily tormented and angered person. He hates his father for the abuse he and his mother were put through. Bruce is actually suicidal and wants to die for all the crimes the Hulk has done regardless of whether they are intentional or not. '''Savage Hulk: '''The Savage Hulk is the most common and well known Hulk. He is childish with his vocabulary mainly limited to "Hulk Smash" but despite being a raging monster, the Savage Hulk is at heart a gentle creature who wants be left alone or being able to have people who will care for him. The Savage Hulk seems to care about animals and children. '''Joe Fixit: '''Joe Fixit or the Gray Hulk is a much more darker and mean persona of the Hulk. Unlike Savage Hulk, he embraces destruction and he is also smarter than the Savage Hulk. '''World Breaker Hulk: '''The World Breaker Hulk is arguably the strongest incarnation of the Hulk. He is slightly more intelligent than Savage Hulk and is angrier than all other incarnations of the Hulk. Hulk becomes World Breaker when his rage goes off the charts. The Worldbreaker Hulk hates himself and believes he is responsible for every bad thing to him. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Superhuman Strength: The Hulk is immensely stronger than virtually any other being on the planet. His strength increase as his anger rises and his when his anger is at it's highest strength has no limit. If The Hulk is angry enough he could enter the Worldbreaker mode where he is so strong he caused earthquakes felt around the Earth just by taking a single step. He was also able to slam both Jackie Estacado and Ghost Rider with ease. * Superhuman Speed: '''Hulk's muscles of superhuman strength make him incredibly fast. Usually Hulk can leap from great distances. He also can move over Mach 5 speeds and his speed increases with his anger. * '''Superhuman Durability/Invunlerability: '''Hulk is physically resistant to most forms of damage his skin can't be pierced by regular bullets or knives and he has withstood gamma bombs, nuclear warheads and even supernovas. However Hulk's skin can still be pierced by substances such as Adamantium or Vibrainum, but Hulk is so powerful that killing him with physical force is impossible. * '''Regenerative '''Healing Factor: '''The Hulk has the ability to heal from any injury at an accelerated rate. He has regenerated after the villain Vector blew all of his skin off and after Wolverine stabbed him in the neck. He has even regenerated from being reduced to dust or even the Incursions which destroyed the universe. He also one time regrew his head back. Wolverine also once noticed that Hulk heals faster the madder he gets. Weaknesses * '''Vulnerable to Gamma Draining: '''If someone is somehow able to drain the gamma radiation from the Hulk's body they can turn him back into Bruce Banner. While Banner posses more intellect he is very vulnerable however when people have killed Banner it also triggers the Hulk Transformation * '''Lack of Intellect and Control(Formerly): '''In Both Joe Fixit and Savage Hulk Lack Banner's intellect however they are still very strategic and also only certain Hulks like Worldbreaker and Doc Green have Banner's intellect and Banner can't control the Hulk as Savage or Joe Fixit. Even The Hulk can't control himself when he is angry enough and in a rampage. Trivia * Hulk has also crossed over with The Darkness.(though both are the same universe). Gallery Unun9.jpg|Bruce Banner turning into Hulk. 153603-75517.jpg|Hulk attacking Jackie and Ghost Rider. Unun10.jpg|Hulk slams both Jackie Estacado and Ghost Rider through a wall. Unun11.jpg|Hulk grabbing Jackie. Unun16.jpg|Hulk throwing a call at Daniele. Unun23.jpg|Hulk suspended in time. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males